Celica (Fire Emblem)
Celica (real name Anthiese ) is one of the main characters of Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Actually Princess Anteze of Zofia, she was adopted by Mycen in order to save her from Dozer. She is also the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Mycen before she was safekept by Nomah at the Novis Monastery. Profile Personality Celica is portrayed as caring and gentle towards her loved ones, but has emotional issues due to experiencing traumatic events and often tends to isolate herself. She believes in negotiating peace without fights and will put her life on the line to prove it. Celica also loves to read books and study. Fire Emblem Gaiden Starting stats and growth rates Promotion stat gains Fire Emblem Awakening Base stats |-|Spotpass = |def = 21 |skill = 31 |res = 25 |inventory = Celica's Gale |skills = Magic +2 Focus Rally Magic Tomefaire Dual Support+ |sw = -- |la = -- |ax = -- |bo = -- |to = A |st = B |class = Sage }} |-|DLC = Promotion stat gains |-|Archer = E }} |-|Cavalier = E }} |-|Cleric = E |class=Sage |hp=4 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=3 |spd=3 |def=3 |res+=- |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Dark Mage = E }} |-|Wyvern Rider = E |class=Griffon Rider |hp=3 |str=2 |mag=0 |skill=4 |spd=4 |def=0 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl=-- }} |-|Knight = E |class=Great Knight |hp=8 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=3 |res=1 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E, E }} |-|Mage = E |class=Dark Knight |hp=9 |str=4 |mag=1 |skill=3 |spd=1 |def=7 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Mercenary = E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Myrmidon = E }} |-|Pegasus Knight = E |class=Dark Flier |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=2 |def=1 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Tactician = |-|Thief = E |class=Trickster |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=4 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=5 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Troubadour = E |class=War Cleric |hp=8 |str=5 |mag=2 |skill=2 |spd=1 |def=5 |res=1 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} Skills Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Starting stats and growth rates |-|Prologue = |HP=15 |str=4 |skill=5 |spd=4 |luck=8 |def=2 |res=7 |move=4 |sw=y |inventory= Golden Dagger }} |-|Chapter 1 = Spells Fire Emblem Heroes Description Caring Princess ::The princess of Zofia; trained as a priestess. Caring toward others, and dislikes fighting. Bears the Brand on her right hand. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base stats -- Rising Light|HP2 = 35/39/42|atk2 = 29/32/35|spd2 = 30/33/36|def2 = 19/22/25|res2 = 19/22/25|tot2 = 147~148|HPgp = 6|atkgp = 7|spdgp = 8|defgp = 4|resgp = 3|totgp = 28}} Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Base stats |-|Promotion Gains = |-|Level 99 Stats = Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Celica does not make a direct appearance, but one music track named "With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)" ''briefly mentions her. Gallery Trivia *Celica is ambidextrous, as she is seen to hold her sword in both her right and left hand. *Celica is the only female Lord character in the ''Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in her hair or her clothes. *''Celica'' is derived from the Latin word coelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". *Her real name, Anthiese, is ostensibly derived from ancient Greek word "ἄνθος" (ánthos) which means “flower”. *Celica's last name, Lima, is simply an anagram of "Mila", which means "file", as in the tool, in Latin. External links * Celica's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem Gaiden Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters